The Chronicles of Narnia (film series)
The Chronicles of Narnia is a film series based on the books by C.S. Lewis; produced by Walden Media, with Walt Disney Pictures for the first two movies and 20th Century Fox for the third and fourth. The first film in the series, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, was released in 2006. In 2008 a sequel, Prince Caspian, was released and in 2011, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader was released, completing the Pevensie Trilogy. A fourth film, The Magician's Nephew (film) is planned for 2013. So far, the series has grossed at $1,164,662,685. ''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe was released in US theatres the 9th of December 2005 and later on DVD, and had a limited Extended Edition version with flubs, etc, that was distributed until January 31, 2007. It has a total worldwide gross of $745,011,272. Plot Set in 1940 during the Blitz, the Pevensie children: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, were evacuated from Finchley, London, to the country home of Digory Kirke. One day while they were playing Hide and Seek, Lucy discovered a wardrobe and, through it, entered a world called Narnia. Soon thereafter, the othere entered this magical world. They found out that an evil witch cursed Narnia, and it had been winter for a century. Three of the children plotted to end her rule over Narnia, while Edmund betrayed them all because of the witch's power of temptation. In a journey to the Stone Table to find help from Aslan, they ran into Father Christmas who gave them gifts which the used in the battle to free Narnia. Edmund was rescued by a group of Narnians and Aslan payed the penalty for his betrayal, and then in an epic battle, defeated the White Witch forever. Edmund was forgiven and was crowned King of Narnia alongside High King Peter, and ruled with his Queen sisters Susan and Lucy. Many many years later while hunting an enchanted deer, they found there way back into the wardrobe room. Read more... ''Prince Caspian'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian was released in US theatres the 16th of May 2008. It has a total worldwide gross of $419,651,413. Plot The four Pevensie children return to Narnia, only to discover that hundreds of years have passed since they ruled there, and the evil King Miraz has taken charge. With the help of a heroic mouse called Reepicheep, and the exiled heir to the throne, Prince Caspian, they set out to overthrow the King, once again with Aslan's help. The four children will soon meet an intriguing new character: Narnia's rightful heir to the throne, the young Prince Caspian, who has been forced into hiding as his uncle Miraz plots to kill him in order to place his own newborn son on the throne. With the help of the kindly dwarf, a courageous talking mouse named Reepicheep, a badger named Trufflehunter and a Black Dwarf, Nikabrik, the Narnians, led by the mighty knights Peter and Caspian, embark on a remarkable journey to find Aslan, rescue Narnia from Miraz's tyrannical hold, and restore magic and glory to the land. Read more... ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader was released December 9th, 2010 in the United Kingdom, and December 10th in the United States. it was released in 3D. The total worldwide gross is expected to be close to that of Prince Caspian. Read more... Plot Edmund and Lucy come back to Narnia with their cousin in a ship called The Dawn Treader. Peter and Susan will not return because they have learned all they need in Narnia. Filming wrapped up in late November, 2009, and is now on the 4th stage of films: post production. It was filmed in Queensland and the Gold Coast in Australia. Starring: Skander Keynes, Georgie Henley, Will Poulter and Ben Barnes ''The Magician's Nephew'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew On March 22 2011, 20th Century Fox and Walden Media announced that The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew would become the fourth film in the series, rather than a film adaptation of The Silver Chair, which was expected to follow The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. It is expected that Tilda Swinton will reprise her role as Jadis. The film is expected to be sometime in 2014. ''The Silver Chair'' :Main article: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair Andrew Adamson, the director of the first two movies in the series indicated that he wanted films two through four to be released closely together. it is therefore likely that The Silver Chair will become the fifth film in the series, after the release of The Magician's Nephew. It is now planned for release some time in 2015. As noted above, Ben Barnes was expected to reprise the role of Caspian X due to the terms of his contract, and Will Poulter had been cast as Eustace.? The Horse and His Boy The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and His Boy will likely be sixth film in the series. It will be released in 2016 or 2017. The Last Battle 20th Century Fox and Walden Media currently plan to make The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle in the future. The Last Battle may be released in 2016 or 2017. Main Recurring Cast Pevensie Children *'William Moseley' as Peter Pevensie, the eldest child and High King of Narnia. Moseley appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Prince Caspian. *'Anna Popplewell' as Susan Pevensie, the eldest girl and queen of Narnia. Popplewell appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Prince Caspian. *'Skandar Keynes' as Edmund Pevensie, the youngest boy and king of Narnia. Keynes appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *'Georgie Henley' as Lucy Pevensie, the youngest child and queen of Narnia. Henley appears in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Category:Movies Category:Films (real-world) Category:Film production companies